List of American Junior Seasons
This is a list of notable American junior hockey seasons. Tier I/Tier II Junior A This is a list of the major American leagues and their progenitors. Timeline *1973-1977: MidJHL *1977-Present: USHL *1975-Present: GLJHL/NAJHL/NAHL *1993-2003: AFHL/AWHL Seasons *2019-20: USHL, NAHL *2018-19: USHL, NAHL *2017-18: USHL, NAHL *2016-17: USHL, NAHL *2015-16: USHL, NAHL *2014-15: USHL, NAHL *2013-14: USHL, NAHL *2012-13: USHL, NAHL *2011-12: USHL, NAHL *2010-11: USHL, NAHL *2009-10: USHL, NAHL *2008-09: USHL, NAHL *2007-08: USHL, NAHL *2006-07: USHL, NAHL *2005-06: USHL, NAHL *2004-05: USHL, NAHL *2003-04: USHL, NAHL *2002-03: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *2001-02: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *2000-01: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *1999-00: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *1998-99: USHL, NAHL, AWHL *1997-98: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1996-97: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1995-96: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1994-95: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1993-94: USHL, NAHL, AFHL *1992-93: USHL, NAHL *1991-92: USHL, NAJHL *1990-91: USHL, NAJHL *1989-90: USHL, NAJHL *1988-89: USHL, NAJHL *1987-88: USHL, NAJHL *1986-87: USHL, NAJHL *1985-86: USHL, NAJHL *1984-85: USHL, NAJHL *1983-84: USHL, GLJHL *1982-83: USHL, GLJHL *1981-82: USHL, GLJHL *1980-81: USHL, GLJHL *1979-80: USHL, GLJHL *1978-79: USHL, GLJHL *1977-78: USHL, GLJHL *1976-77: MidJHL, GLJHL *1975-76: MidJHL, GLJHL *1974-75: MidJHL *1973-74: MidJHL See also *List of USHL Seasons *List of NAHL Seasons *List of AWHL Seasons (1993-2003) *List of MidJHL Seasons Tier III Junior A Tier III Junior A hockey was formed in 2006 from a variety of lower-level Junior hockey leagues. Seasons *2019-20: EHL, EHL Premier, NA3HL *2018-19: EHL, EHL Premier, NA3HL *2017-18: EHL, EHL Premier, NA3HL, RMJHL *2016-17: EHL, NA3AHL, NA3HL, RMJHL, USPHL Premier, USPHL-Elite, USP3HL *2015-16 EHL, NA3EHL, NA3HL, MetJHL, NorPac, RMJHL, USPHL-Premier, USPHL-Midwest, USPHL-Elite, USP3HL *2014-15: EHL MinJHL, NA3HL, NorPac, USPHL-Premier, USPHL-Elite, USPHL-Empire *2013-14: AWHL, EHL, MetJHL, MinJHL, NA3HL, NorPac, USPHL Premier, USPHL-Elite, USPHL-Empire *2012-13: AtlJHL*, AWHL, EJHL, ESHL, EmpJHL, MetJHL, MinJHL, NA3HL, NorPac *2011-12: AtlJHL*, AWHL, EJHL, ESHL, EmpJHL, GrLJHL, MetJHL, MinJHL, NA3HL, NorPac *2010-11: AtlJHL*, EJHL, GrLJHL, MinJHL, NA3HL, NorPac, WSHL *2009-10: AtlJHL*, CSHL, EJHL, GrLJHL MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL *2008-09: AtlJHL*, CSHL, EJHL, GrLJHL, MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL *2007-08: AtlJHL*, CSHL, EJHL, MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL *2006-07: AtlJHL*, CSHL, EJHL, MinJHL, NorPac, WSHL (*) although Tier III in designation, the Atlantic Junior Hockey League was not a member of USA Hockey. The league was renamed the Eastern Hockey League for the 2013-14 season which is sanctioned by USA Hockey See also *List of AtlJHL Seasons (2006 to 2013) teams form EHL along with some EJHL teams *List of NA3HL Seasons (2006 to Present) known as Central States Hockey League until 2010 *List of EJHL Seasons (2006 to 2013) teams form USPHL and EHL *List of MinJHL Seasons (2006 to 2015) most of teams join USPHL's Midwest division, then league disbands *List of NorPac Seasons (2006 to 2016) *List of WSHL Seasons (2006 to Present) *Eastern States Hockey League (2011 to 2013) *Empire Junior Hockey League (1997 (if not earlier) to 2013) *Great Lakes Junior Hockey League (2008 to 2012) league goes to inline hockey; member teams to Minnesota Junior Hockey League *Metropolitan Junior Hockey League (1966 to 2016) league becomes NA3AHL in 2016 *Southeast Junior Hockey League (2011 to 2012) league absorbed by Empire Junior Hockey League *American West Hockey League (2011 to 2014) league absorbed by NA3HL AAU Junior Beginning in 2011, the WSHL fled USA Hockey and joined the Amateur Athletic Union. Since then, the AAU has hosted junior hockey leagues. The group of leagues in the AAU is known as the United Hockey Union. Seasons *2019-20: CPJHL, WSHL *2018-19: CPJHL, WSHL *2017-18: CPJHL, NCPHL, WSHL *2016-17: CPJHL, NCPHL, WSHL *2015-16: WSHL *2014-15: CIHL (withdrew in November), NSHL (withdrew when taken over by NAHL and renamed NA3EHL), MWJHL, WSHL, WUHL *2013-14: MWJHL, NSHL, WSHL *2012-13: MWJHL, NSHL, WSHL *2011-12: WSHL Independent Junior A Leagues Self-proclaimed Junior A leagues, separate from USA Hockey. The USPHL had been a member of USA Hockey from its founding until 2017 when the organization withdrew from USA Hockey in protest of the refusal of Tier II status for the National Collegiate Development Conference. Timeline *Southern Elite Hockey League (1998-2000) *Continental Elite Hockey League (2001-2004) *America East Hockey League (2005-2008) *United Junior Hockey League (2008-2009) *International Junior Hockey League (2006-2012) *Northern Junior Hockey League (2009-2010) *United States Premier Hockey League (2013-Present) *USA Central Hockey League (2018-2018) league folds during season Seasons *2019-20: NCDC, USPHL-Premier, USPHL-Elite *2018-19: NCDC, USPHL-Premier, USPHL-Elite, USACHL *2017-18: NCDC, USPHL-Premier, USPHL-Elite *2011-12: ConJHL, IntJHL *2010-11: ConJHL, IntJHL *2009-10: NorJHL, IntJHL *2008-09: UJHL, IntJHL *2007-08: AEHL, IntJHL *2006-07: AEHL, IntJHL *2005-06: AEHL *2004-05: *2003-04: CEHL *2002-03: CEHL *2001-02: CEHL *2000-01: *1999-00: SEHL *1998-99: SEHL Tier III Jr. B Founded in 2006. Merged with Tier III Jr. A in 2011. Timeline *Continental Hockey Association Premier (2006-2011) *Empire Junior Hockey League (2006-2011) *Great Lakes Junior Hockey League (2009-2011) *Metropolitan Junior Hockey League (2006-2011) *Southeast Junior Hockey League (2010-2011) Seasons *2010-11: CHA, EmpJHL, GrLJHL, MeJHL, SEJHL *2009-10: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, GrLJHL, MeJHL *2008-09: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, MeJHL *2007-08: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, MeJHL *2006-07: CHA Premier, EmpJHL, MeJHL See also *List of CHA Seasons *List of EmpJHL Seasons *List of GrLJHL Seasons *List of MetJHL Seasons *List of SEJHL Seasons Tier III Jr. C Founded in 2006, merged with Tier III Jr. B in 2010. Timeline *Continental Hockey Association Selects (2006-2010) *Southeast Junior Hockey League (2006-2010) *Great Lakes Junior Hockey League (2008-2009) Seasons *2009-10: CHA Selects, SEJHL *2008-09: CHA Selects, GrLJHL, SEJHL *2007-08: CHA Selects, SEJHL *2006-07: CHA Selects, SEJHL See also *List of CHA Seasons *List of GrLJHL Seasons *List of SEJHL Seasons Category:Ice hockey in the United States